Episode 6963 (4th September 2014)
"Robbie makes a shocking discovery about Charity when he uses her sat-nav; and Dan and Ali struggle with their guilt." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Charity lends Robbie her sat nav after he is late with a delivery. Vanessa sneaks Kirin out the house while Leyla's back is turned. Declan warns Bernice that she is breaching her contract by subletting her premises to Megan and Leyla and gives her four weeks to kick them out. Andy appears unsettled after receiving a text message from Robert and is annoyed when he finds out Victoria told him and has discovered Robert's engaged too. Bernice delivers the bad news to Megan and Leyla and a defeated Megan decides to give in, saying Charity has finally won. Robbie scrolls through the previously stored addresses on Charity's device and spots an incriminating address. He shows it to Megan and explains that the address is for an abortion clinic. Family and friends gather to say an emotional goodbye to Sean. Megan struggles to take in the news that she wasn't responsible for killing Declan's baby and is sickened that Charity could be so calculating. Vanessa is flustered when Leyla latches on that she's still seeing Kirin. Bernice returns Andy's ring to him and he and Katie agree to exchange it. Dan and Ali struggle with their guilt, but Ali shoots him down when he suggests they come clean to Kerry and Ruby. Concerned by what people would say if it got out, Vanessa tells Kirin it's over between them but soon finds herself kissing him again. Megan storms into Home Farm and breaks the news to Declan that Charity had an abortion. Cast Regular cast *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Café and exterior *Brook Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Church Lane *Tenant House - Front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen and office Notes *Last appearance of Sean Spencer until 5th December 2014. *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 3rd September due to Coronation Street airing in the 7.00pm slot ahead of Live International Football. Memorable dialogue Ruby Haswell: (about Sean Spencer) "He's got it all under control. Look at him. He's not a kid anymore." Amelia Spencer: "Dad says if you stick a tie on a chimp, it'll still be a chimp." --- Leyla Harding: "Vanessa. You dirty old cow. Thought you said you'd put an end to that?" Vanessa Woodfield: "Just don't!" Leyla Harding: "I've heard of not being able to resist a man in uniform, but really?" Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,440,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 30.8% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes